Do I Know You? -A Divergent and TFIOS short story
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: One-Shot: Based loosely on meme about what happens when Shailene/Tris meets Ansel/Augustus in heaven. A lonely Augustus meets Tris in Heaven thinking she is Hazel and kisses her. And Tris believing Caleb kissed her quickly rejects him, causing Augustus to run away feeling that Hazel no longer loves him. Can Tris fix what she has done once Hazel joins Heaven too? Or is it too late?


**A/N: So I think we've all seen that meme about the movie versions of TFIOS and Divergent that talk about what happens when Shailene as Tris, meets Ansel as Augustus in heaven after their deaths. It goes something like: "Oh Hazel Grace you're finally here!" Ansel/Augustus says kissing Shailene/Tris. And then Shailene/Tris slaps him because she thinks it's her brother Caleb. I thought: Hey! Why not do a fan fiction about this?! It's a golden plot-twist! Plus after Shailene/Hazel joins them in heaven it'll be even better to see what goes down! Ok so here it goes:**

_**Somewhere in Heaven Tris Prior and Augustus Waters meet...Augustus' POV**_

I've been lonely up here for what feels like ages now. And it hurts that I can't check on Hazel Grace as much as I'd like too. See this Capital S-Somewhere isn't all it's made up to be when you're alive. They see golden gates, and walking on clouds. Happiness forever right? But it seems when I died I ended up back in Amsterdam, I guess it's my happy place. But that was only when my Hazel Grace was there with me. Without her I'm lonesome. Without her there's no one I know I can talk to. Every few hours a new person shows up here, each of them seeing their own vision of happiness. But I don't really enjoy talking to them. Whenever I try, the conversation always ends up about death. Whenever someone new is coming this bell rings throughout the place, and we all meet up at Oranjee (or it's at least Oranjee for me) and welcome that person to their afterlife.

"Ding!" The bell goes off, and luckily I'm not too far from Oranjee when it does. A group of people were already forming. I side-step my way to the front to see who it is and am awe-struck with who I see. Hazel Grace, with longer hair, walks through the door confused at the sight of us all. I barely hear anyone else behind me shout 'Welcome!' I run up to her expectantly, and when she stops plant a kiss on her warm lips. It's different then I remember. Pausing, I introduce us to the crowd for effect.

"My Hazel Grace has come home!" I shout just as her hand slams into my jaw. I can feel the red mark forming.

"Caleb what the heck!" She yells at me, though I don't know who Caleb is. I notice everyone begin to part ways from the awkward show of 'affection.' Before I can say anything else she scolds me again. Or at least whoever this Caleb is.

"I'm your sister and you kissed me?! And you died in the war too?" She says, her voice going from anger to sympathy. What war? Who's Caleb?

"Hazel Grace, my love. I don't know who this Caleb is. Don't you remember me? Augustus Waters? Our Amsterdam love story?" I ask her. I refrain myself from taking her beautiful self in my arms and comforting her about her confusion.

"What is wrong with you? Did Erudite use some kind of memory serum on you before you died? And where's mom and dad?" She asks. Erudite? Memory serum? We're not even related!

"What's erudite? Hazel Grace you're scaring me," I said. I tried to step closer but every time I did, she stepped back. She didn't remember me. And she was talking about things that made no sense. Did she mean I lost the war with cancer?

"Erudite as in the faction you chose." She says and when I don't reply she continues, "It's one of the five factions created to restore peace to the world after the first war?!" Her voice was rising. She was more than angry, she was scared like I was. But for different reasons. I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. I just couldn't lose her. I'd help her remember.

"Well if you're not my Hazel? Then where is she?" I asked seriously, and I noticed her tension give way the tiniest bit.

"I don't know who Hazel is? What I'd like to know is why my brother is pretending to be my lover. It's just wrong on too many levels, and you know I love Four!" She shouts, and I feel a deep throbbing pain in my heart. Did she move on after me? I mean, I knew it was possible and I wanted her to be happy but…she doesn't love me anymore?

"I-I didn't know you fell in love with someone else," I somewhat whispered to myself and somewhat told her. Her expression softened. She sensed she'd hurt me.

"Caleb, I don't know what this is about. But I will find out what's happening and why you don't remember." She says slowly, slightly stepping forward. I turn away. She fell in love with someone else. And she has totally forgotten me and everything we had. She's even created some backstory about it all. I walk off and she doesn't follow. I can't make her remember when she's already forgotten…about me.

_**Tris' POV**_

I just stand and watch while Caleb walks out of the Dauntless compound. I don't know how, but I have to find out why he's acting this way. If Jeanine is somehow behind this I will find a way to make her pay. I don't care if Caleb betrayed us once, he's still my brother, and my Abnegation self wants to help him come back. I just have to find mom and dad. They have to know something about this. Walking out of the compound the way Caleb did I decide to check out the Abnegation sector first. I'm almost positive that when my parents died they'd want to come back to their old home. It was weird walking around the city seeing all the faces of the other deceased. It was weird remembering I was one of them. I was almost at the sector when I bumped into a familiar face.

"Will!" I shout, embracing him in a hug. I let go just as quickly remembering that I was the one who killed him.

"Tris, you-you died." He says flatly, this time he's the one who hugs me. Was he not mad that I'd shot him? Did he not remember like Caleb? At least he knew my name.

"Will, you don't know how sorry I am. For…everything," I said carefully. If he wasn't mad now, I didn't want him to become mad. I could use his help after all.

"I understand. I hadn't realized I had tried to kill you until I found myself here. I know you didn't want me dead. I'm the one who should be saying sorry," He apologizes. But it wasn't his fault.

"You were under stimulation. You didn't realize it was me. All you saw was what Jeanine wanted you to see…a traitor." I finished, and we hugged one last time. When I let go, I remembered why I was heading over to the Abnegation sector.

"I need your help," I said almost immediately to Will.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Caleb died too, and for whatever reason he doesn't remember who I am. I need to find my parents so we can figure this out together. Do you happen to know where they are?" I asked quickly, my mind going back to the horrible kiss Caleb and I shared.

"Yeah, you were headed the right way. They're in the house that says their names. I think it's the first one actually." He says. I can't help but smile. I'm going to see them again, and I'm going to help my brother too.

"Thank you so much, I guess I'll see you later then?" I say, already turning away from him. I catch him nod from the corner of my eye as I run towards Abnegation. Walking is not an option when I haven't seen my parents in a long time. Turns out Will is right. When I arrive at the first home I see Natalie and Andrew Prior etched across the metal door. Instinctively I knock at the door. I'm still not keen on the rules of the dead. My mom opens the door almost immediately. I realize I'm already crying when we hug.

"Oh sweet heart," She whispers into my hair. Through the tears I can see a blurred version of my father getting up from the small couch.

"Beatrice," He says slowly. I can't tell if he's going to reprimand me or hug me. My mom lets go. Suddenly I'm very self-conscience of my tight clothes and tattoos. I mean, he did see me like this before his death, but I still don't know if he's fully accepted it.

"Dad, I'm-" He cuts me off.

"It's ok. You saved so many people with your sacrifice. You've done something your mother and I have tried to teach you your entire life. I'm proud of you," He says, and I have to wipe my eyes before more tears can come. We don't hug, but I can see in his eyes that he sincerely missed me and no longer has anger about my move to the Dauntless.

"Guys, Caleb died too. But something's wrong with him," I say slowly. My parent's eyes go from happy to nervous.

"What happened?" My dad asks.

"He doesn't remember me. He thinks I'm a girl named Hazel Grace and he tried to _kiss _me." I nearly shout.

"Oh my gosh, where is he now?" My mom asks me, and honestly I have no answer. I should've brought him here. Instead I think I broke his heart.

"He left. I rejected him for the obvious reasons and he left," I said slowly. My father was thinking. Maybe he knew something else.

"What is it?" I ask him, and he looks up to me.

"I don't know, this sounds wrong. We would've known that Caleb had died. We knew when you did." He says solemnly. I remember something Caleb told me earlier.

"_I don't know who this Caleb is. Don't you remember me? Augustus Waters?"_

"That's the thing that gets me. Caleb claims he isn't my brother. He thinks he's someone named Augustus Waters." I reply.

"Ding!" I hear something in the distance.

"What's that?" I ask my parents.

"Someone else is arriving here. We have to get to the Dauntless compound," My mom replies, taking my arm and beginning to walk out. I realize something.

"Wait why weren't you guys there when I first came?" I ask, some hurt showing in my voice. My dad looked at me.

"We wanted you to find us here. At our home. At your new home," He says. I nod. We get to the compound quickly, and I notice a crowd forming there. Caleb is nowhere to be seen. I tell my parents to wait while I search the crowd for him. I don't really think much about who could be coming, my main priority is to help Caleb. But when I see who steps through the door I can't help but stop. She looks just like me. But with shorter hair. She steps into the crowd and I rush toward her without a second thought. I stop in front of her and she gasps.

"Who are you?" We asks at the same moment. She answers first.

"Hazel Grace Lancaster." She says, and I feel like an idiot. He wasn't Caleb. My brother didn't die. The boy who tried to kiss me was trying to look for her. And I made him think she didn't love him anymore.

"I'm Tris Prior." I mumble back. My parents had come up to us both.

"He really was Augustus Waters. He wasn't Caleb," I tell them and I see Hazel's face light up.

"Augustus! Where is he?" She asks, excitement making her face glow. I can't even answer. I probably ruined the relationship they had. I think she can tell by my face that something had happened. Her smile disappears almost completely.

"Where is Gus?" She asks again, with much more urgency this time.

"He tried to kiss me thinking I was you, and then he left when I rejected him. I don't know where he went." I say. The crowd has already parted. Now we're alone in the compound, and I feel even worse.

"I think I know where he is," Hazel said, grabbing my arm and starting to run out of the compound. I'm surprised she didn't seem all that mad. Maybe she understood because we look almost like twins. Whatever the reason, I'm glad to be able to help her fix this. I know how I'd feel if I thought Four had moved on after me. I try to think I'm not the jealous type, but it would hurt me deeply. Because I love him. And its clear Augustus loved Hazel with the same intensity if not more. So I let Hazel pull me along with her, leaving my parents back at the Dauntless compound, heading for the Erudite sector.

_**Hazel's POV**_

Taking Tris' hand I rush us to the Anne Frank House. I never guessed that when I died I'd end up in Amsterdam again, but I guess Augustus was right. This is his Capital S-Somewhere. I just knew I could fix things with him. Once he saw us both in the same room that would clear things up. I mean yeah I am kind of jealous that Augustus kissed Tris but I can see where the confusion came from. And I just know if he thought I rejected him that he'd go back to the place where we still loved each other. He'd go back to the place we kissed, and I finally admitted I loved him. We got there rather quickly, and it looked exactly like how I remembered it from that wonderful day. I knew we'd have to climb many stairs but that wasn't a problem for me anymore. I didn't need my cannula and I could breathe just fine. I never thought my first day in 'remission' would be when I died. My parents always thought I'd be alive for remission. That I'd live a long happy life. I guess I knew better. But I try not to think about that as I drag Tris up the many flights with me.

"Are you sure Augustus would be here?" I hear Tris ask me. Of course I'm sure. I know him like the back of my hand. I love him present tense. He _will_ be here. I just nod in response. Tris and I don't speak again until we reach the final landing. And I see him. I see my Augustus, my love. I can see only his brown hair and his basketball shorts revealing _two _legs while he stands opposite us watching the video we saw here only a year ago. It's Otto Frank, the sole survivor of his family. I notice I barely hear Otto's voice over Gus' crying. Motioning to Tris, we both walk up to him slowly. And he turns around before we get far. His eyes widen at the sight of us both.

"Two Hazel Graces'?" He says aloud. I fight the urge to laugh.

"This is Tris Prior. The girl you kissed thinking it was me, your Hazel Grace." I say slowly, pointing to Tris. He looks at us both for a minute before running over to me and embracing me in a hug. I breathe him in. It's been too long since I've been in his arms.

"I'm so sorry my love." He whispers.

"It's not your fault. We're practically twins." I whisper back, listening to his even heartbeat.

"You finally came back to me Hazel Grace," He says slowly. I notice Tris smiling by us.

"Cancer couldn't get rid of me fast enough to see you," I say, pulling back so I can stare into his gorgeous blue eyes. He turns away from me to address Tris.

"I'm sorry for kissing you like that." He says. Tris steps closer to us.

"Its fine, I get why now. And I'm sorry for slapping you. You just look a lot like my brother." She replies.

"Your brother must be incredibly handsome," I joke, and we all share a small laugh. I've never been so happy in my life. And now that everything's been cleared up, I think Tris could make a good friend up here.

**Epilogue: Many Years Later**

_**Tris' POV**_

Finally I understand how Hazel and Gus could look just like Caleb and I. The more we talked about our old lives the more it seemed we lived in alternate dimensions. Right now though, all I want to think about is how my Tobias is doing back on earth while I snuggle up in his sheets in his apartment here at Dauntless. It's so weird to lay here knowing he isn't going to walk through the door so we can talk. I miss him. I haven't been back to my parents' house in Abnegation for a while now, they visit me, but it just feels too wrong for me to go live with them. So for now I just lay on Tobias' bed and wait. Wait until he comes back to me the way Hazel came back to Gus so many years ago. Most of the time I spend my day in this bed, or with Hazel and Gus at Candor's sector (or as they call it Hotel Filsoof). Sometimes I even catch up with Will and Uriah (who I found out lived with Will in the initiate dormitory). But I still feel so lonely. And I fear it'll never feel the same until Tobias comes back. Lately I've been going downstairs to the front of the compound to see the newbies come in. I know sooner or later Tobias will be in one of the groups. I mean it's been around 60 years. I haven't aged a bit, but I know he has. I've met a lot of new people throughout the years too. Primrose Everdeen, Fred Weasley, etc. But still no Christina, no Caleb, no Four.

"Ding!" I hear the bell go off, and force myself off the comfy bed and start going down the stairs to the front entry. When I get there Will and Uriah are already fighting with each other.

"What is it this time guys?" I ask, slightly annoyed, slightly amused.

"Will says I can't beat him in a fight," Uriah replies. Ugh, can't wait to be dragged into this one.

"Go ahead, tell him Tris. I can beat him with my eyes closed." Will says. I sigh. Here we go.

"Ok, then I'll take you on your word. Let's head to the arena." Uriah teases. We all know it's useless to fight up here. It could literally last forever since they won't get hurt or feel any pain. You could throw a knife at someone's face in the arena, and the knife would always miss. No matter how hard you tried to hit someone. They were both forced to shut up when the rest of the crowd came. And then he came in. It was Four, and he looked exactly like he did so many years ago. He was eighteen again. He saw me right away and I ran up to him.

"Tris," He says.

"Tobias," I reply. We kiss in front of everyone. I've missed him so much, and he's finally here.

"I guess you ended up right about that age difference," He whispers, placing his hand on my back sending shivers through me. It's been so long since I felt his touch.

"You still look eighteen to me." I reply happily and we kiss again. I barely notice that everyone begins to leave. Something occurs to me.

"How are Caleb and Christina?" I ask him, pulling away until only our hands touch.

"They're fine, but we were all pretty old. They'll probably get here soon." Tobias tells me. I just nod. Will and Uriah have already left with the crowd. But I notice that Gus and Hazel are still here. I didn't see them earlier, so they must've stayed at the back of the group. I wave Hazel over. This was going to blow him away. She and Gus come over to us and give Tobias a welcoming smile. His jaw drops. He is mystified and I begin to laugh.

"This is Hazel and Gus. My friends." I introduce them. I'm surprised he can answer.

"You look just like Tris and Caleb," He says slowly.

"Yeah I guess we do." Hazel replies. And for the first time I realize she sounds like me too. That inter-dimensional stuff is something the Erudite would understand better. Not so much a Dauntless like me. (Even if I am Divergent.) After a few minutes of talking Gus and Hazel leave, and Tobias and I are left in the compound together. I'm still so happy.

"I've been waiting too long to go with you up to your apartment," I tell him. He smiles.

"I thought you'd never ask." He says and together we make our way through the compound to his apartment where we talk all night, in each other's arms.


End file.
